We Who Endeavor
We Who Endeavor'' (abbreviated as ''WWE and W2E) is a fantasy roleplaying game that is mainly played via online or tabletop. It was designed and self-published by J.L. Robertson. Shortly after the game's growth in popularity, Robertson founded a publication company. Since the publication of the first We Who Endeavor ''expansion pack, "Into the Depths, 1st Edition", the game has been published by Magiborn Publishing Company. ''We Who Endeavor places its players into an original fantasy world created by J.L. Robertson. Players must create their own character to control and play as through each campaign. One player, however, takes the role of the gamemaster (GM), where they act as the game's referee and storyteller. The GM must take the responsibility of controlling all non-playabale characters (NPCs), as well as monitoring the actions of the players to ensure no cheating is occurring. Whilst creating their character, players can customize to their imagination's limits -- though it all must be approved by the GM. Such things that can be customized are appearances (either through description, art, cosplay, et cetera), personality, skills, abilities, and so on. The popularity of We Who Endeavor ''shaped not only Harbitros' popular culture, but the entire first world's. The creation of the game has also sparked countless other clones and inspired revolutionary shifts in the role-playing game industry (both for videogames and tabletop). As of 2085, there have been various additions to the ''We Who Endeavor ''franchise besides editions to the main game. Several movies, television shows, videogames, toys, and merchandise have been created. Game Overview Editions and Expansions 1st Edition The 1st Edition of ''We Who Endeavor ''was conceptualized and developed by J.L. Robertson in 2016. It laid out the basics of the game, such as establishing the fantasy universe that is the game's setting, the lore surrounding the world, and the mechanics for the game, itself. Expansion Packs In the Spring of 2017, the first expansion pack for ''WWE was announced and published. The expansion pack, named "Into the Depths", added several new things to the game, such as races, items, and lore. The most significant thing added, however, was the addition of an underground world that could be explored by players. In Fall of 2017, the second expansion pack, "In the Shadow of Giants", added several new races, items, and monsters. The biggest addition to 1st Edition were giant beasts -- one for each continent -- that wreaked havoc on the surface, and gave players a difficult challenge. In Summer of 2018, the final 1st edition expansion, "To Wit's End", was released. Unlike the first two expansions, "To Wit's End" was more plot-orientated, and added more lore to the world. Its main focus was to introduce powerful new enemies from a far-off dimension. The Game Universe Setting The universe of We Who Endeavor is very fantasy-orientated, and much of its logic and physics are not based on science. The main setting for We Who Endeavor is on the world of Arcturus, which is located in the Plane of Mortality. Players can venture across the surface of the world, and come across a multitude of races, monsters, and other entities. Below Arcturus' surface is the underground world colloquially referred to as the Underhollow (introduced in the 1st edition expansion pack, "Into the Depths"). Though seeming only relevant to the date and celestial events, Arcturus' Moon is also visitable. Besides the Plane of Mortality, there are two other main realms -- and countless less significant dimensions. Arcturus The world of Arcturus is similar to Junope in terms of geography. Both have diverse climates and environments, as well as several distinct oceans and continents. However, canonically, Arcturus is smaller in diameter than Junope. Also unlike Junope, Arcturus only has one frozen ice cap -- the continent of Anthiem. The northern pole is mostly water and large massive ice bergs. The Underhollow is a massive collection of caves, caverns, chasms, and open spaces below Arcturus' surface. Due to its naturally hostile environment (and many of its subterranean denizens being malicious and malevolent in nature), the Underhollow is generally avoid by commonfolk. However, this makes it an opportune location to explore and find challenging adventures. Spheres of Hell Hell is a punishment realm created by the gods, as is described in the WWE lore. It is similar to the concept of Perdition from Theoavarism. Hell is also the spawning grounds for demons and other evil entities. Players can venture here a multitude of ways -- though if they are ill-prepared, they will likely regret their descent. Aetheral Veil The Veil is a paradise realm where most of the gods are found. It is similar to Theoavarism's Paradise. Races We Who Endeavor has a wide range of races that players can come across whilst playing. Of these, however, only some are playable (unless the GM allows a race to be played, though this often leads to complications when creating characters). The following are the playable races in We Who Endeavor: *Dwarf (intr. in 1st edition) *Elf (introduced in 1st edition) *Ferleon (intr. in 1e) *Gnome (intr. in 1e) *Half-giant (intr. in 1e expansion "In the Shadow of Giants") *Half-orc (intr. in 1e) *Human (intr. in 1e) *Inhuman (made playable in 3e) *Lacerta (intr. in 1e) *Leprechaun (made playable in 2e) *Leveretian (intr. in 1e) *Maialig (intr. in 1e) *Merfolk (made playable in 3rd edition) *Metademon (intr. in 3e) *Molefolk (intr. in 1e expansion, "Into the Depths") *Moonfolk (made playable in 6th edition) *Orc (intr. in 1e) *Sandfolk (made playable in 8th edition) *Skiridesh (made playable in 7th edition) *Starmoth (made playable in 5th edition) *Umbau (intr. in 1e expansion, "Into the Depths) Lore A significant aspect of We Who Endeavor is the "lore", or "canon" of the world. The lore is fundamental to understanding the history of the world, the motiviations for characters, the reasons for why things happen, and for understanding how things are connected. For example, a significant thing to know about the 1st edition is that it was designed to take place within the Apparatus Era, specifically in the year 85 TE and onward. Key elements to We Who Endeavor's lore are found in most or all editions, such as sovereign states like the Sterling Commonwealth, organizations like the League of Adventurers, and the unique deity pantheon that brings WWE's cosmology to life. Pantheon Arcturus' cosmology is highly centered around the existence of a pantheon of gods, all of which have designated roles and patronages. It is organized as a hierarchy, where certain gods and goddesses take priority over others, which also makes them more powerful than lower ranked deities. Several gods also have subordinates. The hierarchy of the Arcturian Pantheon is organized into the following groups: the Elder Gods, the High Divines, the Medial Divines, and the Lesser Divines. Gallery We Who Endeavor.png|Box art for the 1st edition of We Who Endeavor We Who Endeavor Into the Depths Box Art.png|Box art for the first expansion pack, We Who Endeavor: Into the Depths Labelled Geography Map.png|A map of Arcturus, with major locations and geographical features labeled Underhollow Labelled Geographical Map.png|A map of the Underhollow, with major locations and geographical features labeled Hell v Veil.png|Artwork depicting the landscape of Hell, with a visible Atheral Veil in the sky HellWar1.png|Artwork depicting a battle in one of the many Hell wars Veil v Hell2.png|Artwork depicting an aerial view of the Aetheral Veil, with Hell visible below the realm Category:We Who Endeavor Franchise Category:Games Category:Avarice